You Know You Love Band
by UnTiLl-Ur-MiNe
Summary: Just a bunch of reasons I love band. Hope you like it. I know summary suked butif youre a true band person you'll laugh.


**Ok so I just found this section and I'm already in love with it! Marching Band is the best thing that ever happened.**

.O.o.O.o.O.

**You know you love marching band when….**

- You march in step outside of band

- You try to convince your band director to take three busses full of us to the mall. **(1)**

- Band Camp is the best part of your summer. Even though you went to Disney again, universal Studios, and Islands of Adventure. **(I did that this summer.)**

- Sulk around at your house on Friday night's because you miss football season.

- Take pride in being a band geek and or band nerd

- Your parents get annoyed because you start most of your stories with "Today in band" or "One Time at Band Camp"**(mine joke on me about that)**

- Laugh when your friends who are in color guard hit themselves with their flags

- Always go to the band room for lunch

- Have weird political discussions with your band director during that said lunch.

- Start drumming marching tunes on your desk after you finish a test and get weird stares from your teacher.

- Love wearing your band shirt and freak out when you thought you lost it.** (2)**

**- **At a football game consists of Skittles and a Coke.

- Your friend loads her boyfriend's saxophone case with tampons

- When your sister's band friend tells your band director a joke that she said about him and proceeds to tell you through a mega-phone. **(3)**

**- **Your band director yells and practically spits in your face when he yells.

- Automatically duck when said band director gets mad knowing he'll throw something soon.

- You laugh at your band director cause he's wearing a pink shirt, and then add in midst of laughter saying the color was so 'manly'

- While playing this 70's song said director comes up with weird stuff and you add to it.

- You laugh cause people fight over stands.

- Your band director tells people who aren't there he's going to flog them and when people don't show up at a concert you tell said director and he says we'll flog them in class tomorrow.

- When you turn around in your seat to see what's going on and you see something that scares the crap out of you….. said director's butt.

- When in the middle of Disney you are running to get on the Peter Pan ride with your friends and receive weird looks from your band director.

- Coming back from Disney you stop at Chic-fila and you and most of the band does the chicken dance with the chic- fila cow.

- Cry during Band Banquet cause the seniors are going to be leaving.

- Draw weird things on your friend's music and in class that day the director sees them and looks at her weird and you and that friend bust out laughing.

- You wanna hit the people yelling LEFT, Left on the way to the stadium which is obviously throwing you off.

- Your uniform gives you monster wedgies.

- You get mad at the judge that said he hated everything about your performance. Even though you never met the guy.

- Your sister who isn't in the band wonders why you are so upset after coming home from a competition. **(4)**

**- **When you see your band and start to flip out screaming for your mom to get into your room. But when she gets in there it cuts to commercial.

- When you watch Friday night football highlights just for the marching bands and then rant about how bad they are and how your band is better then them.

- When you want to throw Dr. beat out the door cause you already had a headache before you came into class and the stupid thing wasn't helping get rid of your headache

- When you convince your band director to do nothing in class for 2 hrs.

- You start playing at a powder- puff game like always it starts to POUR!, by pour I mean ran cats and dogs.

**Here are some explanations…**

**We were on the way to Disney and we had passed this huge mall and a girl in the back shouted "Mr. Westberry can we go to the mall?" And he said hahahaha no."**

**Ok I was changing into clothes cause I had to go some where and I wanted to wear my band shirt so I looked in my dresser and it wasn't there and I flipped out It took me 10 mins. To find that thing and it was under a pile of my sister's clean clothes.**

**So there was this joke my sis and I had about when my band director dresses in all black he looks like Satan, and during class one day I was fussing to him about how I couldn't get there early b/c she took so long in the mornings… so one of her friends said something to him that I couldn't hear and he picks up his mega phone and says "Your sister thinks I look like Satan." Which made me start laughing like crazy.**

**Last one: we just got back from the last competition and everyone was upset but when we heard the comments it just made it worse one of the judges said he hated EVERYTHING. So when I got in the car Said sister asked why I was so upset and I told her what happened, and she said it was just a competition which made me explode.**

**Yes I know what you are thinking the band is weird and we're proud! Hope you liked it's now 1:00 in the morning and I'm pooped.**


End file.
